Life
by Antoni
Summary: Sets a year after Addie and Sam broke up, A bit Addek, a bit Maddison, a bid AddieSam, a bit Amelia/Dere Amelia/Addison. Read and find out :D


I don`t own anything.

Enjoy the story =]

* * *

><p><span>Life<span>

.

.

They were happily chatting on her porch. You, Mark, Derek and Amelia. Your hand`s resting on your growing belly when for the first time in 12 month a man walked on the porch next to yours. Sam was back, he had left LA without a word to work with doctors without borders after they had decided to end their relationship.

"Hey, what a great time to come home." Sam greeted his old friends. You feel very uncomfortable all of the sudden and only greet him with a quiet "hi."

He looked at you curious. You think he didn`t expect to see you seven month into your first pregnancy. He thought you would wait. You wouldn`t do it because you`re afraid. Because he had expected you to become afraid of failing.

"Come and join us?" Derek offered his old friend from med. school and moved so that another chair would fit in the round.

He silently asked you whether or not it is okay and you silently told him that it`s okay with you.

It was getting late and it felt strange having Sam there with you. He`s been gone and now he`s back. That doesn`t fit in your plan of having a baby and be happily ever after.

"I think I`ll go to bed." You told your friends and got up smiling slightly at them.  
>"Already?" Mark pouted holding onto your hands when you wanted to walk past him and pulled you back.<p>

"Yes already." You said surprised. "I`m tiered Mark." All the time Sam watched the interaction between the two of you carefully.

He gently placed his hand on your belly. "It doesn`t seem like our baby is tiered at all."

"Well but I am." You reply sternly. You simply want to escape the strange situation you`re in.

"I`ll come with you." Amelia said and got up from the table as well and took your other hand and pulls you inside.

"Thanks and good night Amelia."  
>"Hey wait. What was that all about?" She aked now curious.<p>

"What are you talking about?" You act as if you don´t know what she`s talking about.

"You were fine until Sam joint us."  
>"I`m fine now too."<br>"No you`re not. You`re still in love with Sam and you wish that this baby is Sam`s instead of Marks."

"I love that baby Amelia. It`s everything to me." You say appalled at the thought of it. Appalled that Amelia could say something like that. Appalled that she could even say, even think that.

"I know that. But you still wish that Sam could be the babys father. I don`t doubt that you love that baby more than live itself. You could love every baby like that. But still."

"I`m going to bed now." You say and stamp up the stairs with a strange feeling in your stomach.

"Hey, what`s wrong with her?" Derek asked his baby sister when he joined her in the kitchen.

"I think she`s still in love with Sam." Amelia sighned.

"Do you think I should go talk to her?"  
>"I don`t know. She loves you too." Amelia said chuckling. Addison and her men.<p>

"I`ll go look how she`s doing."

Derek found you lying on your bed crying. Curled up in a fetal position. He sat down next to you, softly stroking through your auburn hair.

"Hey." He said softly. You didn`t respond. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

You`re shaking your head and continue letting fall the tears but secretly enjoy that Derek lays down next to you and hugs you, his hands resting on your pregnant belly. You enjoy his attention.

You enjoy his touch. You feel save again. So good you haven`t felt in a really long time. Marks there for you, but it`s different. You`re not a couple, you`re only friends having a baby together because you both want one and neither has a partner.

"Why did he came back now? I was happy, really." She sniffed after a while.

"I don`t know. Do you want me to stay here with you?" he asked you gently and you only nod in reply. The way he holds you, it feels like you`re 10 years back in time.

The next day you wake up, still in Dereks arms. He`s still holding you tighly and when you open your eyes you notice he has been watching you.

The end

* * *

><p>You can decide whether it`s a new beginning for Addek or just friendship of a couple that has been married for almost 12 years. I don`t believe that a bond that lasted for so long simply breaks. I think they`ll always be something like solemates.<p>

I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
